1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording, an ink-jet recording method, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a water-based ink set for ink jet recording including a pigment black ink and dye color inks comes into widespread use. As a water-based magenta ink used in such a water-based ink set, an ink which includes C. I. Acid Red 52 or C. I. Acid Red 289 having superior color vividness or brightness (superior color developing properties) and superior jetting stability.
In the water-based ink set described above, the dye magenta ink itself is required to have sufficient weather resistance. Further, the water-based ink set is required to hardly cause bleeding between the pigment black ink and the dye magenta ink in a case that the pigment black ink is used with the dye magenta ink.
However, the dye magenta ink does not have sufficient weather resistance, and thus is not suitable for achieving both characteristics of the dye magenta ink itself and the water-based ink set.